Invisible
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Yeah my version of the potions gone wrong story. This is rather diffrant from my normal. Slash don't like don't read. DM/HP Very ansty for me. Hinted at unwanted attentions by another party LM. No year mentioned but i don't do under age so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters yet slash and fluff warnings as usual, don't like then don't read, danno what year you want to set this so guess. This has gone through a spell checker so go nicely on my spelling dyslexia makes it hard for me. Yeah my version of the potions gone wrong fiction hadn't done one yet so I figured it was my turn.

Invisible.

Chapter one: Classic mistake

There were times in life when Draco Malfoy hated Gryffindors and today was one of them, the ice prince of the Slytherin house had been late to potions class because professor McGonagal had stopped him in the corridor to lecture the Slytherin about a prank that had been pulled on some Gryffindor first years a prank that he had nothing to do with.

So now here he was in potions paired with of all people Neville Longbottom, his day could not possibly get any worse could it? Oh yes fate had decided his day was going to get worse a whole lot worse.

They were half way through making a vile of temporary invisibility when sure enough as potions always do around Neville there was a noisy hiss and a huge bang. The next thing the blond knew, he was covered in blue gunk and being supported from behind by none other than the Gryffindor golden boy himself, quickly professor Snape descended on the scene. "What happened?" The head of Slytherin demanded.

With a quiet sigh Harry spoke. "Neville messed up the potion I think he must have put the bat wing in too early."

The potions master blinked for a moment in wonder because the green eyed man was actually right; slowly the golden boy looked up at the professor and bit his lip. "I seem to remember from reading up before class yesterday that's not a particularly good thing sir."

"No Mr Potter it's not a good thing, I'm afraid since you're the one he made contact with Draco is going to turn invisible and be stuck following you around."

"Really how long will he be following me around for?" The dark haired young man asked watching the blond who was staring up at him dumbfounded.

"That depends on how many bat wings Mr Longbottom put in the potion."

"Nine sir." The young man stuttered.

"Nine months then. Oh and Draco, you won't be able to move very far away from Mr Potter, you won't be able to touch anything, no one except Mr Potter will be able to hear you, but you yourself will see and hear everything and fortunately you won't need to eat or drink but you will need to sleep."

"Lovely." The Slytherin muttered as he started to vanish from sight the blond glared at the two Gryffindors just before he completely faded from view.

Severus sighed before turning to Harry. "I'll talk to the head master and tell him family."

"Yes sir."

"Considering summer holidays are coming up I expect you to take good care of Draco and Mr Malfoy I expect you to behave, remember anything that affects Harry will affect you."

'_Oh deep joy, just what I needed.' _The blonds' voice said from behind Harry some were_._

"He understands sir." Harry said trying not to chuckle.

Slowly Harry made his way back to his seat; though the seat next to him looked empty the green eyed man could feel the Slytherin's icy presence next to him throughout the rest of the class, when class ended Harry rose from his chair he grabbed both his things and Draco's. "Hermione I'll be late to Charms, would you tell the teacher there was an incident in potions and I'm seeing to it."

"Sure Harry."

"Thanks." The dark haired man carried both his things and the blonds from the class room and up to the Gryffindor tower, Draco's voice muttered the whole way up the stairs and Harry halted in front of the portrait, he leant in and whispered the password.

The green eyed man smiled at Draco's intake of breath as the portrait swung open, the golden boy went through the hole he walked through the common room, then climbed up to the boys bedrooms, opened the door to his room settled the two bags on the bed then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Okay, you don't like this and neither do I Malfoy, but I'm afraid we don't have much choice and at least you didn't end up stuck with Neville. I'm going to put your bag in my cupboard; I won't unpack it unless you tell me I can." The Gryffindor rose he deposited the blonds' bag carefully in his cupboard then sat back down on the bed. "There."

'_Why are you being so nice to me Potter?'_ Asked the blonds' disembodied voice from next to Harry on the bed.

The Gryffindor turned in that direction and smiled at the invisible man. "Because this wasn't deliberate it was an accident."

'_This was not how I planned to spend my summer you know?'_

"Believe me when I say likewise. Look why don't we call a truce for now, fighting when we are in a situation like this is stupid."

There was a deep sigh from next to Harry. _'I hate to say this but you right, fine a truce and Potter thank you.'_

"Your welcome and would you call me Harry please."

'_Isn't that going a bit far Potter we called a truce we aren't buddies or anything.'_

The green eyed man could almost see the blond with his arms crossed sneering at him. "Fine, fine don't use my name. Well I've missed charms, so we might as way make our way to the great hall for dinner I'm sure by now the news of our situation is half way round the school by now."

'_Oh lord.' _The Slytherin's voice said from next to Harry a forlorn note to the voice.

"Don't worry Malfoy it will be fine."

'_How can you say that so easily, my family is going to have a fit and my house will mock me about this forever.'_

Harry walked along the hall way quietly for a moment. "You know you should just do what you always do, fold your arms and glare at them, because the only person brave enough or maybe it's stupid enough to go up against you when you're in that kind of mood is me."

Harry smiled when this comment drew a small begrudging laugh from Draco, the dark haired man wandered over to the Gryffindor table, he wasn't surprised when the headmaster announced to the school what had happened to Draco, when there had been a few snickers from the Slytherin table, Harry had looked over, caught their eye and glared in a way that even made the blond flinch slightly.

Ginny sat down next to Harry she stared at the air around the wizard. "So where is he then?"

"You mean Malfoy?"

"Yes of cause that's who I mean."

Harry thought for a few moments then much to the Slytherins surprise turned to his left were the blond was standing. "Malfoy is right there." Harry said placing a hand out palm up a few centimetres from were Draco actually was.

The youngest Weasely raised both brows at the green eyed man before her. "How can you be so sure Harry?"

"I don't know it's like I can sense his presence somehow."

Ginny frowned at him. "You're probably wrong you know."

"Malfoy please where are you?" Harry asked softly.

'_Right here were you said I was.' _The blonds voice answered from the exact point were the Gryffindors hand was.

"How can you possibly be able to sense Malfoy Harry?" The youngest Weasely questioned her eyes as wide as saucers.

"I don't know..."

"Doesn't it bother you Harry, isn't Malfoy just being a huge inconvenience to you?" Ginny asked Harry in an overly sweat voice leaning into the young wizard and running her fingers over his chest suggestively.

"Ginny please stop that, we talked about this, I don't like you like that and Malfoy is not being an inconvenience..."

"Harry are you telling me you'd rather hang out with an invisible Malfoy than me?"

"Yes I'd much rather do that then deal with you right now."

With a disgruntled snort Ginny stormed off, Harry rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "Sorry about that Malfoy."

'_It's alright but I thought you two were...?'_

"A couple... yeah don't go there."

Harry could feel the raise of those golden eyebrows. _'Are you telling me that's just a rumour?'_

"No, we did date for a short while but it didn't feel right, she can't seem to see that I see her as a sister."

Before Draco could answer Hermione and Ron came over to the golden boy, the witch smiled at him. "Ginny came complaining to me and Ron about what you said."

The dark haired man let out an even deeper sigh. "I'm so sorry she caused you trouble."

"No mate. I'm sorry, Ginny is being an idiot." Ron said with a smile for his friend.

"Thanks you two, look I'm going to go and get some air."

With a wave for his two friends Harry left the great hall he went out of the castle and went for a quiet walk around the grounds of the school. Quietly Draco followed the other man along, for some reason the blond couldn't help but feel he should be saying something to the other man the problem was that the Slytherin didn't know exactly what to say to Harry.

The two men sat in silence beside the lake, the dark haired man stared into the lake lost in thought and the blond watched him feeling strangely sympathetic to the Gryffindor, not able to understand this feeling the Slytherin kept quiet and let the other wizard think.

With a little experimentation the ice prince found out that if Harry was sitting on the bed in his dorms he could stand half way across the room but no further, it was rather aggravating, if Draco went any further then that he was snapped back to Harry's side like an over extended elastic band which was to say the least painfully aggravating.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Leaning

Draco opened his eyes and stared up at the red bed canopy above him, the blond sighed deeply, he raised a hand this whole being invisible thing was rather strange in that he could see himself and hear himself. The Slytherin found it really aggravating that the only person able to sense him and hear him was none other the Gryffindor golden boy, speaking of said wizard, the silver eyed young man rolled over in the bed to find the other wizard was wide awake and looking at where he was.

Startled by the closeness of those green eyes the Ice prince gasped, and Harry smiled at him. "Ah your awake, look I need to shower..."

'_Oh...'_

With nothing else to say to the blond Harry climbed off the bed he picked up his towel, his change of clothes and headed threw a door to the showers, a few moments later the grey eyed Slytherin felt himself being helplessly pulled along by their link, when he finally came through the door to the bathroom the blond saw the pile of clothing and Harry's towel next to it knowing what that meant Draco firmly kept his back toward where the other man was.

The silver eyes wizard knew if he had been visible at that moment he would have been blushing like mad, for heaven's sake he was shut in a bathroom, with another man, correction a rather naked showering Harry Potter, yes he was gay and had seen other men naked before but there was just something a little disturbing about being in the same room as his normal nemesis when he was showering.

The Gryffindor started to hum tunelessly as he bathed, the blond could hear the water splashing and Harry's movements under it, the Slytherin found that his mouth was suddenly dry and he also discovered that he had to fight the urge to turn round and watch Potter of all people bathe.

Before he had realised that he had begun to do so Draco found himself turning round, the silver eyes widened at the sight of the man standing there, the uniform Potter wore concealed a body that Draco found riveting, his skin had a golden glow to it, the dark hair was slicked back under the water looking positively neat, the vivid green eyes were closed as the young wizard let the hot water run over him. The blond watched enchanted by the rivers of water that formed moving patterns over the young man's fit body, slowly the green eyes opened with one hand the Gryffindor reached for the soap, Draco watched fascinated as the other man lathered the soap up and began to wash with it.

The blond found that just watching the seekers hands make their way over his lithe body was something totally erotic in its own way, Draco flushed slightly though these feelings of lust were not totally alien to him but they were not feeling he had ever had towards his usually hated rival and the grey eyed man couldn't help but wonder what was happening to him so suddenly.

The ice prince gulped as Potter bent over to locate the shampoo, the green eyed man set to washing his dark hair and suddenly Draco found himself wanting to run his fingers into that hair. Soon the Gryffindor was washing out his hair, before quickly applying conditioner before then also washing that out, the ice prince was amazed to see that Potter actually did take care of his hair and wondered in that case why it was such a mess all the time.

With a happy sigh Harry turned the water off, he strolled out from under the shower, unaware of the Slytherins grey gaze fixed on his body as he did so, Draco was watching the last of the water running down over the seekers body and finding himself wanting to be that water running over Potters body. The blond shook himself felling like this about Potter of all people was crazy, it had to be because he was stuck with the man, despite these thoughts his eyes refused to move from the other man as he lifted the towel and started to dry himself.

Far to eagerly for his own liking the blond followed the progress of that red towel over the form of the over man, Draco felt heat running there him as he watched the other man, this whole scene was like some sort of seductive dance between lovers, the blond closed his eyes for a moment and if he had been able to Draco would have hit his head against a wall for thinking like that about Potter of all people.

The grey eyes shot open as he heard the towel hit the floor, they instantly fixed on the man before him, as Harry began to hide that wonderful body under clothing that did absolutely nothing to emphasise the fit form he actually had, the ice prince shook his head Potter seriously needed someone to take over the care of his wardrobe he could look so much better than he did. The green eyed man slipped on his glasses, before raising a hand to the hair which was still perfectly slicked back in an imitation of Draco's own style from his earlier years and messed it quickly with his fingers. As Harry did this the blond raised one eyebrow at the other wizard, he just couldn't understand Potter doing that his hair had looked so much better all neat and tidy like that, then again though the Slytherin was loathed to admit it, Harry's bed hair look was also quiet fetching in its own strange way.

Slowly Harry turned in his direction, the blond flinched waiting for the Gryffindor to yell at him for spying on him in the shower but the green eyed man didn't he smiled instead. "Come on Malfoy you can stop facing the wall now I'm done."

The ice prince's grey eyes widened, Harry had no idea that he had watched him bathing, the blond let out a relived sigh, then he quickly shuffled a bit as though he were turning around. _'You took long enough Potter any one would think you were a girl or gay.'_

Harry shook his head before raising both brows at the invisible man. "Come on lets go breakfast is calling."

The Slytherin fallowed the dark haired man down to breakfast, he settled on the end of the Gryffindor bench were Harry had left him a space to sit down and looked round at the other members of the table, Weasely and Granger were opposite the golden boy, just as Draco was starting to relax Ginny sat down on the other side of Harry and without knowing why the blond stiffened.

Harry's green eyes darted to the young woman next to him before going to his two friends opposite him, the red haired woman spoke. "So are still being haunted by a Slytherin?"

The Gryffindor sighed before lowering his head into a hand. "Yes Ginny, this is going to last for nine months so please don't ask again."

"Oh that's a shame here I was hoping to get you all to myself for a while, that a bit hard with your inconvenient invisible friend hanging around."

Harry let out another sigh, even Ron groaned at his sisters speech, Hermione rolled her eyes couldn't Ginny understand that her tactics were just not going to work on the dark haired wizard. "Ginny one Malfoy is not an inconvenience, he would be if this had been deliberate but it wasn't two I don't want to spend time alone with you and three you keep acting like this I'm going to get angry and it really isn't a good idea to make me mad."

Ginny huffed at the older man and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Harry, you've not had a single date since you went out with me, we both know that means you still have a thing for me so stop trying to deny it and just go with the flow."

Draco felt the anger suddenly flowing off of Potter this surprised him but then if the Gryffindor could sense him maybe this was the way the link worked in return. Slowly the colour drained out of the young woman's face, and the blond would have given his entire family fortune just to see what the expression on Potters face was like at that moment because from the Weaslets reaction it must be quiet something.

The red haired young woman started to stutter and then Harry spoke in a tone that reminded the Slytherin of his father in its arctic qualities. "Ginny, I am not in love with you! I am not yearning for you just because I haven't dated that doesn't give you a right to assume you know my heart! I have no intention of going with the flow as you call it! If you cannot accept the fact I don't love you any more I suggest you bugger off!"

The young woman almost fell off of the bench in her haste to get away from the fuming lion that was sitting next to her, Hermione chuckled and looked across at her friend. "I've not seen you lose your temper like that for a while."

"I'm sorry but she was just being . . ."Harry said waving his hand around looking for the right word.

'_Annoying, as thick as two short planks, aggravating, immature, childish?' _Draco said guessing the end of the sentence.

The Gryffindor grinned at the space next to him and Hermione raised both brows at Harry. "He was trying to help me finish my sentence." Harry explained to the ever curious witch.

"Oh I see and did Malfoy help?"

"Yes actually he did, to use one of his suggestions; she was just being as thick as two short planks." The golden boy said with a grin.

Ron snorted with suppressed laughter and Hermiony chuckled gently. "Yes well I think you've finally made your sentiments absolutely clear this time."

"I bloody well hope so to be honest she is really starting to get on my last nerve."

The red haired man opposite Harry grinned at him. "To be honest mate, right now I wouldn't blame you if you hexed her hair purple or something it would be the least she deserved after the way she has been behaving around you."

"Well in case I do hex her, sorry in advance."

"As I said mate she deserves it, just try not to make it too bad okay?"

"I'll try Ron." Harry said with a sigh before turning his attention back to breakfast.

Soon the three friends had finished their food and with their invisible companion in toe they were making their way out of the great hall and to their classes in some ways the blond was truly glad that school was going to be over soon but at the same time he was nervous about going home with Potter for summer. Living with a bunch muggles even worse a bunch of them that were related to Potter for a whole two and a half months really didn't strike the Slytherin as a whole fun way to spend summer vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Harry's home.

Over the next couple of weeks the two men slowly got use to the strange partnership they found themselves in, it was two weeks into Draco's nine months of invisibility the summer holiday were just about to begin.

Quietly the blond followed Harry down the platform then onto the train, carefully Harry settled into the compartment as always the dark haired man turned looked straight at Draco, it had taken the Slytherin a long while to get use to the fact that even if Harry couldn't see him the dark haired man somehow knew exactly where he was. "I'm sorry you have to spend the summer with me but as I said before I'm not sure I could actually handle spending the summer at the manor with your family."

'_I can't say that I don't understand that...still I wish I could go home for summer.'_

"Look if it gets totally unbearable for you at mine then I promise that I'll write to your mother and father and we will go to the manor how does that sound?"

The Slytherin blinked at Harry with surprise for a few moments. _'That sounds like a very good idea to me thank you.'_

"No problem." Harry settled back on the seat next to Draco, the door to the compartment they were in opened, Ron and Hermione came in and settled on the seat opposite them.

A few moments later the door opened again and Ginny flounced in, after her last encounter with Harry and the invisible Draco in the great hall she had been decidedly cool towards the green eyed man. The red haired woman went to sit where Draco was, the blond let out a small growl to the Slytherins surprise so too did Harry, the young witch let out a surprised gasp as the dark haired man growled at her, she looked at him and the Gryffindor raised both brows at her. "Sorry you can't sit there." The green eyed man said just about managing to remain civil towards the young woman.

"Oh I'm sorry is your invisible friend there." Ginny asked him sarcastically.

Ron glared daggers at his younger sister from where he was sitting. "Ginny that was totally uncalled for and you know it."

'_For once Weasely I agree.'_ The Slytherin ice prince said with an exasperated tone.

Harry laughed at the tone in the blonds' voice before explaining to Ron. "Malfoy says he agrees with you."

"Well that's a novel idea." Ron said with a chuckle.

With a huff the youngest Weasely stormed out of the compartment slamming the door closed behind her. "Once again mate I apologies for her."

"It's not your fault Ron she just doesn't catch my interest."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Harry no girl ever seems to catch your interest..."

Quickly the green eyed man cut off that sentence. "I know Hermione we don't need to go over that one all over again." The tone in his tone voice that brooked no argument on this subject.

The blond was intrigued by this conversation but stayed quiet, the rest of the journey passed uneventfully and when they climbed of the train at kings cross Harry bid his friend farewell before they went to meet his aunt and uncle.

When the blond saw the three people waiting for Harry he took a deep breath they didn't look at all nice, this hunch of Draco's was confirmed when with a strange look in his eyed the man grabbed Harry's arm and began to haul him outside to the waiting car.

The Gryffindors uncle threw Harry into the car before everyone else climbed in, when they arrived at the house the large man locked the green eyed man's broom in a cupboard under the stairs, Harry escaped up stairs and unpacked hiding his magical items under a lose floor board beneath his bed.

The blond stared round the room, it was tiny and sparsely furnished. Draco couldn't believe Harry would rather spend summer here than at the manor, it made the Slytherin realise how much the other wizard disliked his family.

Over the next few weeks Draco watched Harry, all the young man did was slave away for a bunch of ungrateful people, who made their dislike of the young man and magic very obvious, it was because of this that the Slytherin suddenly understood Miss Granger's strange desire to help house elves, though the ice prince felt that even he treated his house elves better then the way that these people treated Harry.

The more the blond watched of their behaviour towards the green eyed man the more the Slytherin found himself comparing the Gryffindor to the princess from his mothers favourite fairy tale, Harry was just like Cinderella, over worked, underfed and unappreciated. The young wizard though had no prince to come to save him from his abusive relatives and being invisible Draco couldn't help but feel like the fairy godmother of the story always there but able to do very little to help.

The Slytherin was very careful not to talk to Harry when his family were around but he could tell that the other wizard was somehow comforted just by his presence, though Draco at first found this idea strange he quickly adjusted to it just as he was adjusting to everything being different from what he had expected them to be around Harry.

One Sunday evening a month after they had arrived at Harry's home, the blond knew something was wrong when the Gryffindor dashed into his room quickly shut the door and hurriedly pulled the desk over the doorway. _'Potter what is it?' _Draco asked unable to fight a small note of concern that crept unbidden into his voice.

"My uncle is drunk, he lost his job today so it's best I make sure he can't get in here and find some way to blame me and make me pay for his job loss."

'_Potter what will he do to you if he gets in here?" _The blond found himself asking more worried then he had been a moment ago.

The young wizard shuddered; he wrapped his arms round himself. "Either he will beat me again or... I don't want to think about any other option." Harry said with a shake of the head and another shudder.

'_That's it Potter I'm calling in the promise you made me at the start of summer, I want you to wrote to my family right now and tell them I said please.'_

"Alright." The young man quickly agreed, hastily he rose from the bed the green eyed man found paper and a pen, quickly he wrote a note, Harry let Hedwig out of her cage handed the letter across and stealthily released the owl into the night.

The young wizard curled up on the bed, the Gryffindor looked over at where he could feel the blonds' presence. "I wonder how long it will take your father and mother to get here."

'_Once they get your note I don't think that it will be that long at all.'_

"Good because I really don't want to be here anymore."

'_Try to get some rest Potter I'll wake you if anything happens.' _Draco told the other man quietly.

The only answer he got from Harry was a large yawn, the green eyed man lay back on the bed, the vibrant green eyes closed and soon the dark haired man was fast asleep. The blond man looked down at the other wizard, right now Harry looked so peaceful and even Draco had to admit quiet handsome in his repose.

Not more than an hour past before the Slytherin herd heavy footsteps he easily recognized them as belonging to Harry's bloated uncle, the blonds' grey eyes darted towards the door, he felt his pulse speed up with anticipation Draco knew that this was because he was unsure what the huge muggle would do. The heavy lurching footsteps stilled just outside Harry's door, Draco took a breath he held it for a moment, the drunken man beyond the door tried the handle, quickly the blond went over to Harry, be beneath over the other man feeling a bit guilty for waking him Draco spoke. "Harry wake up he is trying to get in!"

Quickly the green eyed man started with surprise, hurriedly he sat up in the bed, hastily in some foolish gesture of defence Harry pulled the duvet round him and stared at the door, which rattled again and then banged against the desk. The green eyed man shuddered slightly shrinking into himself the blond gave an ineffectual growl at the man trying to enter the room the drunk muggle man beyond the door let out an aggravated rumble, before there came a suddenly noisy banging from the front door which drew a distracted grunt from Harry's uncle.

The inebriated man stumbled away from the dark haired man's door, Harry let out a relived breath, his haunted green eyes turned towards Draco. "Do you think that is your father?"

'_I have to say that does sound like his knocking.'_

Harry heard a male voice downstairs shortly followed by a female voice there was some scuffling, then blessed silence a few moments later much lighter footsteps came up the stairs and a nock sounded the door. "Mr Potter?" Asked a female voice laced with unusual concern from beyond the door.

"Mrs Malfoy?"

"Yes, would you let me in?"

Harry climbed off the bed pulling the duvet off of him as he went, carefully the dark haired man pulled the desk back from the door, cautiously he opened the door peering round to look at the blond woman who stood in the hallway and with a look of relief Harry opened the door to his room wide. "Come on in."

Narcissa came into the small room, she glanced round it an expression of distaste came onto her face, her eyes fell onto the young wizard standing before her looking far too skinny for the cloths he worse actually she noted he was far too scrawny in general one blond brow rose. "If you'll get your things together we will leave."

"Give me a moment." Harry pulled out his trunk, he went under the bed pulled out his things and quickly started to pack. Soon the young man was done Mrs Malfoy waved her wand at the case which shrunk so she could place it in her pocket. "So where is your broom?"

"In the cupboard under the stairs." The young man fished down the owl cage and they left the tiny room.

When they came into the hallway Vernon was laying flat out on the floor his eyes closed and body motionless, Lucius was still standing over the huge man, at the sound of the footsteps the silver eyes lifted from the motionless man they fixed on Harry, those eyes were burning with some sort of emotion that the younger wizard really didn't want to identify. Quickly Narcissa stepped past the two men to the cupboard under the stairs she unlocked it with a quick spell and pulled the broom out of the closet, also shrinking that she tucked the broom away into her robes with the case. "Are you ready to go Mr Potter?" The witch asked the young man.

"Yes, but if I may ask what did you do to my uncle?"

"Nothing permanent Mr Potter." Lucius assured the green eyed wizard in low menacing tones.

Grimacing and feeling ever so slightly sorry for his uncle Harry allowed the older Malfoy's to lead him out of the house, once they were a safe distance away, the two adults took one of the young wizards shoulders each, Harry knew this meant they were going to apparate and closed his eyes.

There was a load crack, the young man felt as though he was falling; the dizziness washed over him and the last thing Harry remembered was the shock in Mrs Malfoy's voice as she cried out. "Lucius catch him!" Then nothing just darkness blessed all encompassing darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Starting something.

With a groan Harry opened one eye then the other, he found himself lying in a large four poster bed, the hangings of which were a rich green. "Ahh I see your awake Mr Potter." Purred a male voice from next to him, it took Harry a moment to recognise Lucius voice and he turned his head in the older man's direction.

Carefully the blond man handed the younger wizards glasses across, with a grateful smile Harry accepted them and put them on. "Thank you Mr Malfoy, what happened to me?"

"Well it appears you were somewhat over worked and under nourished and this caused you to black out when we transported you. So now you are awake, and considering how underfed you are I thinking you should try eating something?"

'_Yeah Potter it's no good you withering away to nothing you know I'm kind of reliant on you, you know.' _Slowly Harry sat up in the bed, snorted at the blonds' words, and then noticed Lucius was giving him a strange look.

"Sorry your son was agreeing with you."

"Ahh I see, well then it's two against one and when my wife arrives it will be three against one, so with three Malfoy's on your case Mr Potter might I suggest you surrender with good grace." The older Malfoy told Harry a slight smile playing round the edges of his lips.

The dark haired man shook his head with amusement. "Alright food it is."

Lucius clapped his hands a house elf appeared with a pop it glanced at Harry then to the blond wizard. "Yes what is it master Lucius?"

"Mr Potter needs something to eat."

"Yes master." It disappeared and reappeared a few moments later with a tray laden with food, carefully the elf laid the tray in Harry's lap and the young man smiled at the elf. "Thank you." Instantly the house elf blushed and vanished in another pop of magic.

Harry tucked into his food once he had started eating the young man didn't stop until his plate was cleared, Lucius shook his head slightly at the younger man and watched as the dark haired man settled back against the pillows with a happy sigh. "That was good."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Harry yawned, Lucius watched enchanted as the younger man fell asleep, his grey eyes went quickly over the young man and Draco blinked at his father, he had never seen that look on his father's face before, it was gentle and loving, in fact if he didn't know better he would suspect his father had a thing for Potter.

The Slytherin shuddered slightly, the idea of his father having any kind of affection towards harry potter was wrong and disturbing all at the same time, yet there was something there, something undeniable that his father was fighting not to show and it made the young man wonder just what his father was feeling.

The younger Malfoy watched his father lean over Potter and gently remove the glasses before carefully placing them on the bedside table next to the younger man before returning to his seat beside the Gryffindors bedside he lifted his book and continuing to read.

The second time Harry woke he felt much better and less tired, slowly the green eyed man rolled over in the bed he took the glasses off of the bedside table next to him and fitted them to his face and looked round the room, he could instantly feel Draco standing at the bottom of the bed. "Good morning Malfoy." Harry said to him cheerfully.

'_Oh you're finally awake then.'_

Harry rolled his eyes at the peevish tone of voice. "Yes or I wouldn't be saying hello."

Slowly the Gryffindor climbed out of bed, he was wearing a pair of pyjama's that didn't belong to him. "These are yours I take it?" Harry asked the blond.

'_Yes, they certainly are.'_

Quietly Potter wandered round the room, he located some clothing and started to strip, instantly Draco found his eyes glued to the young man, he didn't see the door open or his father standing in the door way his silver eyes wide with surprise at the sight before him.

The younger Malfoy watched as slowly Harry pulled on the unfamiliar clothing, the green shirt fitted his form nicely emphasising his shoulders, then a pair of simple black jeans which hugged his upper leg and toned arse perfectly. The green eyed man looked down at himself, and then raised one eyebrow before nervously raking a hand threw his hair. "I look far to smart like I'm going on a date or something."

'_Actually you look quiet stylish for once in your life Potter.'_

"Are these yours too?"

'_Yes, but I haven't worn them for ages."_

Harry sighed slightly. "Well that's a relief."

"Well, well Mr Potter don't you look fine I thought that might fit you."

The younger man turned to face Lucius, his green eyes widened slightly and he flushed. "Thank you for your consideration Mr Malfoy."

"You're very welcome Mr Potter. It's good to see you up and about would you like the tour of the house?"

"Yes please, it's so old, I'm sure it has a wonderful history." The two Malfoy's were instantly struck by the look of pure interest that came across Harry's face, Lucius lead the younger wizard from his room and gave him the grand tour of the manor.

Draco was surprised at the questions that Harry asked his father, the green eyed man's interest in the house and its history seemed to be completely genuine. The Slytherin was equally amazed by the way his father was acting towards Potter, there was an air of calmness surrounding him but there an undercurrent of possessiveness which his father was directing towards Potter that Draco just didn't understand the meaning of why should his father be feeling possessive of Potter of all people unless of cause it was because the boy wonder represented the only link his father had to him at the moment.

Mentally assuring himself that this was indeed the case Draco pushed any more disturbing thoughts of why his father was acting so oddly around Potter out of his mind and carried on unwillingly following them round his home, it was times like this the Slytherin hated not being able to get away from Potter, neither he nor his father were actually talking to him in fact the blond felt more invisible then ever as they discussed his home.

By the end of the tour Harry was looking quiet worn out Lucius instantly noticed the younger man starting to droop next to him and looked down at the other wizard with concern. "I think it's time you got some more rest."

"I don't understand why I'm so tired." Harry said with a large yawn.

'_Personally I'd put it down to being treated like a slave by your so called family.' _The younger Malfoy said angrily.

"Yes your right Draco that probably is it." The green eyed man said with another yawn.

Lucius stared at Harry for a few moments, then quickly he looked in the direction the young man had turned in and smiled at where Draco was, though he couldn't be seen the blond smiled back at his father.

The dark haired wizard wavered slightly on his feat, quickly the older Malfoy reacted he scooped the wilting wizard up into his arms, the younger man protested slightly, until he met the hard gaze of the steal eyed man who held him. "No arguments Mr Potter you're going to let me carry you to bed."

"Yes Lucius." Harry said sleepily, before laying his head on the older man's shoulder and sighing tiredly.

The blond man looked down at the wizard he was carrying a small smile curved his lips hearing Harry use his first name had sent a tingle down his spine that the older wizard hadn't felt for years, slowly Lucius carried Harry back to his room, he used one hand to pull the sheets down and settled the half asleep young man down on the bed, leisurely the silver eyes raked over the man on the bed he was just so handsome the annoying boy he had know was long gone replaced by an attractive young man.

Quickly Lucius pulled out his wand he quickly cast a silencing charm on the room and locked the door before descending on the other man silently apologising to his son for his not being able to resist the temptation laying on the bed before him after all in this half awake state Harry wasn't likely to resist him and this fact was deeply appealing to Lucius.

Draco stared dumb founded as his father joined Potter on the bed and began to unbutton Potters shirt, his father's long fingers slid reverently over the skin he found there and the older man wet his lip, Harry whimpered slightly. "Shh shh." Lucius said gently and soothingly.

Groggily the green eyes opened to look up at the man above him but quickly fluttered down again, with a smile Lucius lifted Harry from the bed and pushed the shirt completely off the younger man, then lay Harry back down on the sheets before letting his fingers wander over the chest man before him again.

Slowly the older Malfoy kissed over the exposed chest, smiling when the younger man murmured and arched slightly under his ministrations. "Umm who knew a forbidden fruit like you could be so wonderful." The blond told the younger man under him quietly.

The half asleep wizard moaned softly and wriggled, with a glint in his eye the older wizard pressed hot kisses to the other mans neck enjoying the noises that the green eyed man made in response to him. Lucius had always enjoyed having power over those he took into his bed but the power he had over this young man right now thrilled him all the way to his toes, if the blond had, had his way he wouldn't have married Narcissa he'd always preferred men and when he took lovers they were invariably male.

The idea of making Harry his latest lover held a deep appeal for the older man, however whilst his son was hanging around his intended target like some kind of ghost now was maybe not the best time to begin but Lucius wasn't one to deny himself a pleasure but for now he would retire from the field.

With a small smile to himself, the blond man eased himself from Potter and stood looking round the room unsure where his son was. "You might want to get use to the idea of me pursuing Mr Potter Draco because I intend to with or without your blessing." Lucius quietly tucked Harry into bed, he smiled down at the younger man the blond man stroked a cheek gently, before kissing him once softly. "I'll take great pleasure making you mine." He whispered to Harry softly before turning and leaving the room.

The door shut, the younger Malfoy looked back at the dark haired occupant of the bed, yes his fathers' interest in Potter was disturbing him but not for the reasons the young had thought it would, Draco found that he was less bothered by their age gap but more by the fact that someone might get to Potter before he managed to. With an angry growl Draco clenched his hands into fists at his side, right now he really hated Potter and wanted nothing more than to make the other man submit to him first before his father could manage it.

At his growl Potter shifted in the bed turning in his direction and murmured gently. "Draco..."

The Slytherin ice princes silver eyes widened quietly he went over to the bed and softly lay down on it next to Harry, Draco simply lay there on his side watching the man he couldn't even touch sleeping until he was also claimed by sweet Morpheus.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Touch

When Harry woke the next morning he rolled on his side and looked at the space on the bed next to him, the green eyed man was instantly aware of Draco being there. "Hey Malfoy are you awake yet?"

'_Yes Potter I am awake.'_

"I had the strangest dream about your father last night..." Harry said blushing slightly and then shaking his head.

'_If you were dreaming that he was kissing you and touching then you weren't dreaming.' _The blond told him in quiet tones.

"WHAT! That's . . . that's just... ewwww!" Harry said shuddering.

Startled by Potters clearly disgusted reaction to his father the blond ran his silver eyes over the man next to him. _'So what you're not into men or is it his age that's putting you off him?"'_ The ice prince asked him intrigued.

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed shocked by the Slytherins bold question.

'_What I was interested? So are you trying telling me if I tried to touch you maybe even kiss you that you would object to it?' _The younger Malfoy asked raising both brows at the other man.

The Gryffindor gasped when the blond asked him that question and all though Harry couldn't see the other man's expression he got the feeling that Draco was watching him very closely, the green eyed man flushed, he rolled away from the blond onto his back and stared up at the canopy of the bed in silence. _'I take it from your silence that you wouldn't object, how interesting . . . so that's what Hermione meant on the train, you don't like girls because you prefer men . . .'_

"Malfoy shut up! You know you're really making me wish you weren't invisible right now because I'd love to thump you one." Harry growled at the man next to him.

The blond couldn't help it he chuckled at the Gryffindor. _'And right now I'd like to be able to touch you just to prove I'm right that you really are gay.'_ Draco said softly reaching towards the other man, his hand instead of going through him like it usually did made contact with Potter and the green eyed man gasped with surprise.

"Did you just touch my arm Malfoy?" Harry asked shocked.

Draco looked down at his hand on the other man's arm with surprise. _'Yes, that's strange I've never been able to do that before.'_

"I wonder what makes now so different from normal that you can suddenly touch me."

'_I'm not sure what has happened, but let's see if you can touch me too shall we?"_

"Sure." Harry agreed with a nod, slowly Harry turned back on his side, carefully the dark haired man inched his fingers forward, the blond reached out at the same time gently their fingers touched and then laced together tightly. "Wow." The green eyed man breathed softly.

'_Ah good.' _Draco said with an evil smile.

"What does that mean Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly made a little unsure by the tone of mischief in Draco's voice.

The blonds' smile grew not that Potter could see it. _'It means this.' _Quickly Draco pulled the other man to him, he fisted both his hands into the other wizard's hair, pulling his head back before crushing his mouth to the green eyed man's kissing him savagely, letting all the anger from last night boil into the kiss and throwing in the frustration of being invisible for good measure the blond smiled victoriously to himself as Potter whimpered helplessly into his fierce kiss.

The victorious smile turned into a grin as the Gryffindor shifted against him squirming in his grasp, the dark haired man placed one arm round Draco his hand laying flat on the Slytherin's back, the blond pulled back for a moment leaving Potter gasping his green eyes wide with shock. _'Do you want more?' _The grey eyed wizard asked tauntingly.

To the Slytherins delight Harry shivered slightly in his arms and nodded. "Yes please."

Hurriedly the grey eyed man pulled the sheets down reviling the naked chest his father had taken such delight in the night before, seeing this sight before him and knowing what his father had done filled Draco with anger as well as with the desire to claim this territory for his own. The Slytherin ice prince ran his hands down over that well toned chest watching with delight as Potters eyes closed and he arched with delight into hands he couldn't even see. _'So you do like men then... you want me don't you?'_

Slowly the green eyes opened they were filled with a fire so bright it almost took Draco's breath away. "As if I'm going to tell you I want you that would be giving you a rod to beat me with."

'_Ahh but Potter you see I can tell that you do want me and I certainly want you. I think that is why you can touch me and I can touch you at the moment because we want the same thing. Besides you can't say that you don't want me when I can make you do this so easily.' _The blond skirted his hands down over Potter form again, he smiled with savage delight as the other wizard gasped and wriggled under his finger. _'Say it Potter, say you want me.'_

"No never." The other man gasped out his voice quavering slightly as he spoke.

'_Stupid Potter very stupid I gave you the easy way out there.' _Draco said in soft deadly tones, before he hauled the top naked man in against him tightly and claimed his mouth again, as Potter opened his mouth to gasp the grey eyed man thrust his tongue into the hot opening and began to explore it. His exploration of the other man's mouth was rewarded with groans of pleasure from Potter who was pressing eagerly into him. _'For someone who doesn't want me you sure are needy Potter.'_

Harry thinned his green eyes at the invisible man, his hands moved quickly, burying themselves in the invisible Slytherins robes, he pulled Draco close to him and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. "Malfoy do yourself a favour shut up and kiss me again before I forget what it is we are both supposed to be wanting here."

With a small laugh the blond closed the distance between them and kissed the other wizard softly running his hands back into that dark hair, Draco hadn't noticed last time just how soft that hair was the green eyed man's hands relaxed flattening onto Draco's chest as he leant up into the kiss.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, which had the two young wizards flying apart as Lucius's voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you awake Mr Potter?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, breakfast is downstairs in the dining room."

"Thank you!" Harry called; he listened to the footsteps walking away before looking back at where Draco was and sighing deeply. "He broke it didn't he?"

'_Yes.' _The blond muttered angrily.

"Look you don't need to eat but I do, so I'm going to change and get something to eat."

'_Hey Potter can we try that again later?'_

The green eyed man raised one brow at the other man as he climbed out of bed. "You mean the agreeing on something part or what we did just now?"

'_Both and you know it.' _The ice prince was completely shocked by the very Slytherin smile Harry gave him when he looked back at him. "I'll think about it."

The blond sat on the edge of the bed; Draco groaned as the dark haired man took off his trousers, quickly followed by the under where which he changed far too quickly for the grey eyed man's liking. Grinning to himself Harry walked slowly across the room, opened the cupboard the Gryffindor leant in to the cupboard giving Draco a good view of his arse as he did and looked round at the cloths in there.

Draco stared at the taunting roundness in front of his eyes and not for the first time cursed Neville Longbottom's stupidity. Slowly the other wizard pulled a few articles of clothing out of the closet, he pulled on a black t shirt that made the best of his toned chest and then threw on a pair of grey jeans that clung to him the Slytherin ran a critical eye over the dark haired man and couldn't find anything wrong with the way he looked. _'You know I should let you near my wardrobe more often you actually managed to look half decent dressed like this.'_

"Why thank you I'm sure Malfoy." The green eyed wizard said to the invisible man before he hastily left the room, dragging the blond with him Harry went down stairs to the dining room so that he could have breakfast before going about his day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Trying for you.

The elder Malfoy found his house guest sitting out on one of the balcony's Harry was simply staring at the view. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Slowly Harry turned to look at the blond haired man. "Yes, you certainly have a lovely home."

"I was intrigued before as to why you had such an interest in our home."

The younger wizard shrugged slightly. "I like places with history."

"Ahh I see, so what did you have planned for the day?"

"Not a lot and to be honest I'm not use to that, at home I work all the time and at school there is always something going on."

Lucius couldn't help but smile at the younger wizard. "Well I can teach you billiards if you like, or there are the gardens, plenty of nice walks to be had there, we have a pool too and there is always the library."

The green eyed man sat in quiet thought for a few moments, slowly Lucius walked over quietly he sat down next to the younger man and placed a hand onto his leg. Quickly the young man darted his green eyes onto the other wizard who was looking straight ahead acting as if his hand being on Harry's leg was a normal everyday occurrence. "Well the weather is lovely maybe I will go for a walk in the garden."

"I'll come with you." Lucius offered with a charming smile that the dark haired man somehow didn't quiet trust.

Together the two men stood, Harry wanted to say no to Lucius's offer but he was the guest here and he didn't want to appear rude or ungrateful to his host. In silence the two men walked out of the house and into the gardens, as they went Lucius pointed out various plants and statues to Harry telling him about them.

Eventually the dark haired man found himself in the grotto all alone with the older Malfoy, the blond man instantly moved closer to Harry, who moved back from the older man. "What exactly do you think you are doing Mr Malfoy?" The younger wizard asked him with a growl to his voice as the green eyed wizard drew out his wand and levelled it at the older man.

The older Malfoy looked at the wand and he quickly backed away from the younger wizard. "I want to get close to you Harry I want you for my own let me show you what it is like to be wooed."

"I am afraid I have no wish to be wooed by you Mr Malfoy, it is flattering but I cannot like you in that way . . ." The dark haired man said softly.

"Do you prefer the company of women then?"

Harry raised both dark brows at the older Malfoy. "No sir, I prefer the company of my own sex, but I am afraid that it is not your company I desire."

"Ahh I see, you have your eye on someone but does he have his eye on you Harry?"

Again Harry raised one black brow at Lucius. "Somehow I don't think that's any of your business."

"This means yes you like someone and no he has no idea that you like him." Lucius said with a self assured smile on his face.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes at the older Malfoy it was obvious at times like this were Draco got his personality from. "You assume far too much."

"No I don't think I do, come on Harry let me have a chance with you." Lucius said with a light purr to his voice.

"Lucius no matter what you say my answer of no isn't suddenly going to become a yes."

The blond eyed Harry very slowly. "Maybe I should take that as a challenge."

"Mr Malfoy! I am not trying to challenge you!"

"Maybe you should just let me show you what you're missing by denying me." Lucius said with a smile before advancing on Harry.

The green eyed man backed out of the grotto with his wand still levelled at the blond man. "No, now please go away and leave me alone."

The older wizard sighed; he bowed to Harry before walking away from him a little and then stopping. "I will not admit defeat yet Harry." He said to the younger man before finally walking off back towards the house.

With a deep sigh the dark haired man sat on the grass, he felt Draco settle next to him and the green eyed man turned his gaze onto the other man. "Well at least I know where you get your determination from."

Draco laughed softly at the man next to him. _'Actually I'm begrudgingly impressed most people eventually end up surrendering to the force that is my father.'_

"Malfoy no offence but I've spent years dealing with you I think I've managed to build up some kind of immunity when it comes to Malfoy's and their legendary charm."

The blond man eyed his companion. _'I danno about that Potter if you ask me I don't think your quiet immune to all of the Malfoy's and their charms.'_

Hearing the self assured tone in the Slytherin's voice Harry couldn't resist the urge to tease Draco. "Oh yes, you right I most certainly do have a weakness for one Malfoy."

"_Oh really?" _Draco asked Harry a hopeful note in the question.

"Yes, your mother is a fine woman." Harry said desperately hiding his grin from the other wizard.

'_MY MOTHER!' _The blond exclaimed with surprise.

That did it for Harry, the young man started to laugh, then Draco realised he had just walked right into the other wizards trap, he shook his head. _'Good one Potter.'_

It took the green eyed man a while to stop laughing enough to speak to his companion. "Yes I think it was I just wish I could have seen your face." Harry said smiling widely.

The two men sat quietly for a moment before Draco spoke again. _'Hey Potter are you serious you really don't want my father at all?'_

"No I don't. Don't get me wrong he is a very handsome man but I just don't want him."

'_Well that's a first, from what you say I assume my father was right, there is someone you like.'_

Harry sighed the dark haired man drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. "Maybe."

The blond was struck by the sudden aura of depression that was coming off of the other wizard and fell silent. The dark haired man let out another sigh before looking at the empty space next to him; slowly Harry reached out his hand found Draco's arm and didn't go through it. Startled the blond looked at the green eyed man, who leant in and laid his head on the other wizards shoulder. "This is comfortable." Harry said with a smile for the other man.

Slowly the blond put an arm round the Gryffindor. _'Yes it is.'_

"Malfoy?"

'_Yes Potter what?'_

"Will you kiss me?"

Draco didn't hesitate; he leant in twining his fingers into the dark hair and pulling the other wizards face towards him and kissed Harry strongly. Instantly the Gryffindor melted into the kiss, his green eyes fluttering closed, the blond let out a satisfied sigh as much as he hated to admit it kissing Potter brought him a kind of satisfaction that the Slytherin hadn't ever found with anyone else.

Slowly the two men drew apart, both breathing hard, gently the blond man ran his hands down the Gryffindors arms and was rewarded with a delighted shiver. With a smile Draco pushed Potter down into the grass, he pushed his hands under the t shirt and let his fingers wanders that wonderful quiddich toned chest. The dark haired man moaned, his head rolled to one side, exposing his neck to the Slytherin who unable to resist leant in kissing along the other man's neck, the Gryffindor beneath him squirmed and whimpered slightly.

Draco grinned at the other man's passionate response, before pulling back slowly. _'As much as I would like to continue this, we should really be heading inside it will be lunch time soon and I don't think you want my father coming out here and finding you like this.'_

Reluctantly Harry nodded slowly the green eyed man stood the blond was pleased to see that he had to sort his trousers out before Harry made his way back towards the house to have lunch. As they went back inside his home the Slytherin couldn't help but wonder where this odd relationship with Potter was going and what it was going to mean for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Time for love

Harry was careful to avoid being alone with Lucius, the younger wizard was determined not to be caught out again by the blond man. However this didn't appear to put the older man off at all Lucius would often leave him flowers, or book that the blond wizard thought he might find interesting this morning sitting on balcony seat was a book on wizarding traditions. "I wonder why he thinks I would find this interesting."

'_I'm not sure myself but I agree it does seem odd.'_

Slowly Harry sat on the bench, he felt Draco sit down next to him. "Your father sure is persistent."

'_Yes I know it's a family trait.'_ The other wizard said to Harry with a smile.

"But what do I do about it, I keep telling him no." The green eyed man said with a sigh.

_'Well you three choices really you can surrender, keep saying no or tell him you have someone else.'_

"Someone else. . ." Harry said thoughtfully before returning his green eyes to the man sitting next to him.

Draco caught the look he felt a slight flush creeping in before he fort it back. _'Are you suggesting that we, that we should say we are seeing each other.'_

"Yes, I don't see why we shouldn't we sleep together and we've ended up kissing more than a few times besides I got the impression that maybe you didn't like the way your father behaves around me."

'_No I don't like it I guess really I've got no choice but to help you but Potter only till we get back to school.'_

"That sounds fair." Harry said softly, he reached out and took one of Draco's hands in his as they sat together.

So it came about for the next days and weeks Harry and the invisible Malfoy pretended to be in love, well this was not quite true both of the men had began to truly have feelings for the other but so far they were yet to act on them, the two men had a long way to go before they got over the petty arguments of their past.

There were only a few days to go before the school term restarted, slowly Harry turned to his blond companion and smiled. "Well we will be going back soon; you're father wants' to take us shopping for the next school year."

'_Of cause.'_

The two men went shopping with Draco's father who was actually behaving rather well towards Harry, whist out they ran into the Weasleies who were also out shopping. "Harry!" Said Ginny rushing over to him the young wizard went pale and stepped back slightly.

Instantly Mrs Weasely grasped her and pulled her back. "Ginny stop that!" Mrs Weasely shot Harry an apologetic smile.

Slowly the young man smiled back. "Out shopping I see Harry." Molly said to him cheerfully.

"Yes, I was planning to go to the robe shop next I really need some new bits."

"Oh well then we won't keep you. It was good to see you Harry."

"It was good to see you to Mrs Weasely and you to Miss Weasely." Harry said with very formal courtesy before he moved on to robe shop closely followed by Mr Malfoy who bowed his head politely to the two ladies as he went.

Slowly Harry closed the door, the sales assistant instantly descended on Harry. "Ahh Mr Potter how can we help?"

"I just need some replacement school trousers I have out grown my old ones."

"Of cause..."

Harry followed her and came back a while later with some new school trousers, he spotted a green shirt the same shade as his eyes Harry looked at it. "That's a lovely shirt it would look good on you Harry." Lucius said softly.

"It might do if I had something for it to go with."

"Well I'm sure we could find you something in here and no offence but it's not like you can't afford it."

Harry flushed slightly. "I know . . . maybe I should."

"Go on Harry try it and these too." Lucius said softly handing across a few a few more articles of clothing to the other man.

With a small smile the younger wizard took the cloths from Lucius and went into the changing room, a while later he surfaced in grey trousers and a black and silver shirt. "Well?" The young man questioned.

Lucius looked Harry over then smiled slowly and nodding. "You look amazing."

They spent a while in the shop Harry trying a few things on, when he left it was with more than the Gryffindor had gone in for. "That was fun." Harry said with a large smile.

"Yes it was, so how about lunch before we go back."

The younger wizard beamed up at the older blond. "That would be nice."

With a smile Lucius took Harry for lunch before they returned to the manor a few weeks after this the two men returned to school, the green eyed man let out a sigh of relief that was echoed by the Slytherin. "No offence but I' glad to get away from your father I never felt so much like pray in my entire life."

Draco laughed slightly. _'Yeah well that is done with now. So about our pretending to be going out are we done with that now?'_

"I guess so unless you're not going to be able to keep your hands off me when we get back to school." Harry said to the other man amusement in his eyes.

The blond snorted slightly, then his eyes fell on the man next to him and his stomach clenched uncomfortably at the thought of him being with someone else. _'Let's say we have at least become friends I think that _is possible don't you Harry?'

"Yes Malfoy we can be friends at least I think we can now."

The two men settled into the carriage, they were joined a short while later by Harry's two friends, who happily chatted to Harry and Draco threw their friend the whole way back to school. The blond man couldn't help but wonder what the next six months that were left of his invisibility were going to bring.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Envy.

Harry had gone to Dumbledore when they had returned to school and had managed to convince the old coot of a headmaster that due to his and Draco's shared problem they should be allowed their own set of rooms, much to the blonds surprise the head master had agreed and now they had their own set of rooms further down the corridor from the portrait of the fat lady.

Draco had been getting along quiet well with Harry though Draco never called Harry by his first name out loud he had started calling him Harry in his mind and the Slytherin found that he was itching to try his name out loud. The two men were now five months into his period of invisibility and the blond man was finding that he liked his new friendship with the green eyed man but was still fighting the urge to kiss the other man more often then he liked.

Today Draco was one of those days when the Slytherin found jealousy rearing its ugly head; the blond was watching Harry as he sat studying for Charms with Neville the Slytherin was sure that if the plant loving man got much closer to the golden boy he would be in the Harry's lap.

The grey eyed man let out a growl, confused the Gryffindor looked in the direction of Draco and then back to Neville whose face he found just a few inches from his own. Startled by this Harry jumped back slightly, he almost fell out of the chair and then glared at the other Gryffindor. "Neville what the heck do you think you're doing?" Harry asked him angrily.

"I'm sorry I thought that may be you would be interested in me." The young man stuttered out when faced with the wrath of the boy who lived.

Harry sighed deeply. "Neville no, I'm sorry don't get me wrong I do like men but your just not my type."

"Oh so you are single then?" The other man asked the golden boy quietly.

The blond Slytherin growled again, Harry slid his green eyes on the other man's direction before returning them to Neville. "Yes I am single but I do have someone who is special to me."

"Well who ever this man is he is very lucky."

"Thank you Nev. Look let's call it a night now alright?"

"Yeah sure and Harry sorry about that."

The green eyed man let out a deep sigh as the other man walked away then turned his attention to the blond man standing next to his chair. "What were you growling for?"

'_I was growling because I could see what that idiot was after sometimes Potter you are far too innocent for your own good._'

"You keep telling me that, but you were the one who wanted to stop pretending being lovers, so without that defence I now every single man and most of the single women are back on my case, what else did you expect?"

'_I never knew you had to deal with stuff like this, I thought I was the only one with this kind of trouble.'_

Harry raised both brows at the blond man. "Yes, well I would have hoped by now you might have realised my life is not the way people think it is."

'_Yes I had noticed, but what I don't understand is why they are all over you?"_

The green eyed man shrugged. "Some it's the fame, some actually think they love me others because I always say no. I can't help the fact I know who and what I want even if I can't have him it doesn't change the way I feel." Harry walked towards the bed, most nights he turned his back to where Draco was to change but tonight he didn't the blond watched his moth going dry as the man before him started slowly unbuttoning his shirt, he urged himself to look away but his eyes just wouldn't obey.

Carefully Harry took off his school shirt folding it over the back of a nearby chair before stripping out of his trousers, he heard the groan of the silver eyed man and hiding his smile turned in Draco's direction. "Are you alright Malfoy?" The green eyed man asked standing there in just his boxers.

The blond ran his eyes over the man before him and nervously licked his lips. _'I'm fine Potter.'_

"That's good." Harry said as he pulled on his bed trousers, when there was a knock on the door the green eyed man looked over at the door. "Yeah who is it?" He asked.

"Me." Came Ginny's voice from beyond the door.

Quickly Harry dragged on a T-shirt before reluctantly answering the door, the young woman jumped on the dark haired man wrapping her legs round him, surprised the young wizard stumbled back before he fell on the bed with Ginny atop him. "Come on Ginny get off!" The young man begged the witch.

"Oh no not this time Harry." She gestured at the door with her wand, it closed and locked.

Harry gazed up at her with shock for a moment before trying to push her off of him, quickly though Ginny directed her wand at him and the dark haired man found his hands securely tied to the top of the bed. "Ginny what are you doing?"

"Making you mine!"

"Oh lord not this again! No Ginny!"

The witch grinned down at the dark haired man beneath her. "Oh you're in no possession to say no, and you're little invisible friend can't help you Harry, besides I know once I start you'll like it so much you won't want me to stop."

Harry struggled as Ginny pushed the t-shirt up her hands gliding over him, the wizard tried to move away from those questing hands, but the young woman took this as encouragement and started to push down the green eyed man's trousers. "No Ginny please!"

The young woman just grinned down at him. "Relax and enjoy it Harry you're not going any were."

Harry's green eyes darted round the room, he found Draco's presence, and his green eyes fixed on the blond he refused to move them staring fixedly at him his eyes pleading with the Slytherin. The blond man stared down at his invisible self, he didn't want this to be happening to Harry and from the terrified look which the other wizard was currently giving him said wizard didn't want this to be happening either, so they were agreeing on something...

With a small gulp Draco reached out he grabbed at the back of Ginny's robes the ice prince smiled to himself when his hands made contact with the robes he dragged the red haired witch off of Harry backwards, the young woman was so shocked she didn't make a sound as still holding the back of the young woman's robes the Slytherin marched to the door and threw her out shutting the door.

With her spells suddenly broken by Draco's actions Harry had quickly sat up in on the bed hastily he grabbed his wand locking the door with the strongest locking charm the green eyed man knew before sending the blonds' presence a grateful smile. "Thank you Draco." He said just before Ginny started hammering on the boy wonders door.

The two men ignored the hammering at Harry's door, they knew that sooner or later Ginny would have to give up on the hope that the green eyed man would be letting her back in his room tonight or any other night. _'Your welcome, no one should have to be put through something like that. Wait did you just call me Draco?"_

"Yes I called you Draco, it seemed appropriate after that." The Slytherin shudder slightly and was glad of his invisibility because hearing Harry say his name sent shivers of pleasure down the ice princes spine, the grey eyes went over the dishevel man before him and nervously Draco licked his lips. _'Oh sod it!' _The blond said before he stalked over to the bed.

"Sod what..." Was as far as Harry got before he felt lips on his own and a weight he knew well pressing him down onto his bed, with a groan of pleasure Harry wrapped his arms round the other man and wriggled against him.

Draco pulled back from the kiss and growled down at the green eyed man lying under him, Harry blinked up at the blond. "You do that a lot to me any one would think you were my possessive lover."

'_Maybe I should be after all you need someone to take care of you.'_

The Gryffindor raised both brows at Draco before shifting slightly and pressing his hard length up against the other man grinning when he managed to make the usually composed Slytherin gasp. "You just want to take care of me, is that all?" Harry asked him cheekily.

'_Oh no Harry that's by no means all of what I want from you. '_The blond said softly, before shifting his weight and running a hand down Harry's chest.

The dark harried man arched up into that caress, he moaned softly and pulled Draco down towards him. With a smirk, the blond man kissed his way down Harry's neck before pushing the Gryffindors T-shirt up and off of him.

Draco simply ran his hands over the naked tanned flesh before him admiring its beauty for a few moments and enjoying touching it as he hadn't done for quite some time then the blond lowered his head he licked over Harry's nipple drawing a started pleasured gasp from the other man before gently he nipped on them smiling when the man under him let out a long moan and arched into him pressing that hardness against him again, this time though Draco pressed back rubbing his own stiffness against Harry's drawing moans from both men. "I wish I could see your face." Harry whispered softly, reaching up slowly finding one cheek then running his fingers into the blond's soft hair.

'_I just wish I could be seen.' _Draco said with a soft sigh.

Harry used the hand he had wound into the blonds' hair to pull him down the Gryffindor rolled them both over so he was on top, Draco blinked up at the other man with confusion. _'Harry what are you doing?'_

"Let's just say I'm fed up of ending up under you." Slowly Harry's hand came out his fingers caressed over the Slytherin until he found the buttons of his school shirt, those nimble seeker fingers of Harry's made short work of the buttons and Draco gasped as those warm hands touched his chest and began exploring over him.

The blond watched fascinated as Harry lifted off his glasses with one hand he put them on the side table before closing his eyes and going back to his exploration. Those dexterous fingers started caressing up the silver eyed man's neck followed by the dark haired man's lips and teeth causing the blond to arch up and moan with pleasure. "You want me don't you Draco?"

'_Oh god yes I want you.' _The ice prince said before he could stop himself.

"That's good because I want you too." Harry lowered his head to the chest of the Slytherin beneath him and began to kiss gently, running his hands lower caressing feeling his way over the trousers he couldn't see the blond gasped when those fingers found what they had been seeking, Harry felt the hardness under his fingers stiffen slightly at his touch at this reaction the young wizard smiled to himself this was going to be so much fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Draco my love.

When Draco finally stirred himself from sleep the next morning he ached in places he didn't even know existed but at the same time he felt a deep satisfaction which he had never felt before, slowly the blond man turned towards the warmth next to him to find a sleeping and still very naked Harry Potter behind him.

The blond smirked at some of the memories from last night, to look at the boy wonder right now you would never guess what a fiery passion the young man concealed, Draco watched with a smile as his companion stretched before his green eyes opened and Harry smiled. "Good morning." The Gryffindor chirped happily.

'_Morning, so how about a good morning kiss?' _Draco asked with a slight smirk.

Harry heard rather then saw the smirk, he reached out the dark haired man's questing hand found the other man's chest, with a smile the green eyed wizard moved closer to Draco before running the hands up onto the blonds' shoulders, and Harry leant in he kissed the other wizard gently.

As they pulled apart Draco raised one brow at his new lover. _'You call that a good morning kiss?'_ The Blond asked rhetorically, before grabbing Harry's shoulders and kissing him fiercely. Harry groaned as heat seared threw him and the passion that had taken them over last night started to swirl round in him again.

Moaning Draco let his hands rove from the other man's shoulders down over the green eyed man's back Harry whimpered lightly wriggling against the blond man, who slowly pulled back from the kiss and smiled down at the other man. _'As much as I would like to enjoy you again this morning Harry, I suggest you get dressed, after all it wouldn't do for either of us if you skipped a meal.'_

"If you wanted me to get dressed you shouldn't have kissed me like that you git." Harry said glaring at where he knew the other man was.

The blond couldn't help it he chuckled at the green eyed man, who glared at him for a moment, before Harry leant in, he nipped at the blond's neck causing him to gasp and fall still. "Your an evil git sometimes Draco Malfoy do you know that?" The other man asked him rhetorically before he ran those lightning quick seeker hands over the other man's chest, Draco moaned softly, the Gryffindor leant in slowly nipping and licking a course over the blond until his tongue found a nipple the instant Harry's tongue ran over the sensitive spot the blond groaned and arched against his lover.

With a smile Harry teased this spot for a few moments before slowly pulling back, the dark haired man put his glasses on and climbing out of the bed. Draco lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling his breath coming in short sharp gasps, he caught his breath as his silver eyes found his lovers now semi naked form across the room, the blond hated to admit it but he was starting to be glad that Harry's ill fitting uniform at least hid most of his wonderful body from anyone but him.

Quietly the two men went down to breakfast Draco was far to busy thinking about his time in bed with Harry and the green eyed man was looking out for ever persistent Ginny, this was obviously not his lucky morning the young witch was sitting at the Gryphendor table looking around for him.

As soon as Harry sat down she was on him like some kind of rash. "Harry why did you kick me out of your room last night?" She asked demandingly.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes at the younger woman, whilst Ron choked on his breakfast hearing what his sister had just said and Hermione rolled her eyes at the red head. "For a start it was Draco who threw you out I on the other hand kept you out and for a second thing I kicked you out because I am gay and in a relationship."

Ginny looked at the man next to her with an expression of horror on her face. "Your gay and you have a lover who is he?"

Harry sighed deeply at the young woman next to him. "From the fact I called him Draco and also that we kicked you out of our room last night and then wouldn't let you back in you can't guess?"

"MALFOY!" She screeched earning startled glances from half the hall.

"Yes Ginny, I and Draco are dating."

Spluttering the young woman got to her feet and grumbled her way out of the great hall. Harry looked at his two friends both of who were smiling at him and the young man smiled back at them. "Sorry Draco love but I had to tell her I've had enough of dealing with her."

'_It's alright Harry I can't say I blame you.'_

"I apologise to you two as well I wanted to tell you both before I told Ginny but as you can see..." Harry let the sentence trail off and shrugged.

"Hey it's alright mate, Ginny's been acting like a moron round you for far too long and if Malfoy is what makes you happy then I'll do my best to get along with him." Ron said to his best friend with a large smile.

"And I think it's high time you two stopped using all that sexual tension around you for fighting and actually put it to good use."

When Hermione said this both men blushed, Harry snuck his hand along the bench to where Draco's presence was and stroked his fingers along the thigh he found there the blond froze and gasped slightly. "Hmm well I'm sure we will put it to more creative uses from now on Hermione." Harry assured his smart friend. "And speaking of tension Ron when are you finally going to go after Pansy?"

This question from the green eyed man sent both Ron and Draco into splutters. "I...well soon." Ron said going as red as his hair.

"That's good because she is coming this way." Ron turned and sure enough Pansy was standing behind him, she blushed and for once Draco saw that she had actually made an effort to look pretty.

"Umm Ron look I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Yule ball with me this year?"

The red haired man stood. "I'd like that a lot."

"Great, I'll see you at seven next Friday then."

"Sure." Ron watched her walk away and flopped back down onto the bench.

Harry grinned at his friend even Hermione lowered her book long enough to grin at the red head before the green eyes fell on his book smart friend. "What about you Hermione?"

"Harry Potter you so much as mention who I like and I'll hurt you." She promised him in low deadly tones.

The young man raised both hands in mock defeat and Draco murmured to his lover. _'I didn't know that you liked to match make.'_

Harry turned in his direction and spoke. "Oh I only play match maker for these two."

Ron and Hermione smiled at each other before also smiling at the space next to Harry were from the other man's actions they now knew Draco was sitting. "Yeah and he is lethal." Said Ron with a grin for his friend.

Harry grinned back, with breakfast finished the three visible and one invisible person trooped out of the great hall to go to their classes for the day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: The Yule Ball and Christmas.

Draco frowned the Yule ball was looming and he was absolutely fuming if one more person tried to ask Harry to go with them to the ball then he wasn't going to be responsible for his actions. It wasn't just this that had the blond so tense there was also the fact that his lover might say yes to one of them.

Seeming to sense his tension Harry settled down on the bed in their room and patted the space next to him. "Come here Draco."

Quietly the Slytherin went over to the bed he settled next to the other man. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong with the normally composed ice prince or do I have to guess?"

'_It all of them, they keep asking you to go with them it's driving me mad.'_

"Draco I'm not going to go to the ball I plan to spend the night with you." The dark haired man told the invisible man sitting next to him.

'_Are you sure that's what you want to do?'_

"Yes Draco that is exactly what I want to do." Reassured by this knowledge the blond man was much better at coping with the people who tried to ask Harry to the ball.

Sure enough the night of the Yule ball came Harry was sitting in his room on the sofa before the fire with Draco, when the green eyed man lifted his wand the young wizard waved it once and music began to fill the room, slowly Harry rose he bowed solemnly to Draco before he held out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

The Slytherin smiled at the man before him before placing a hand into Harry's. _'Of cause you may.'_

Draco was surprised when Harry pulled him in close and they began to waltz round the room, this surprise increased when the green eyed man didn't make a single mistake as he lead Draco smoothly round the room. _'You've been practicing.'_

"Yes after the last Yule ball Hermione insisted I learn and I found that I actually rather liked it."

'_You're a good dancer.'_

"Goodness I think I just managed to wring a compliment from Draco Malfoy!" Harry said in mock shock causing his blond partner to laugh slightly. _'Yes well don't let it go to your head.'_

"I won't Draco."

Too soon for the Slytherin's liking they had stopped moving, slowly he looked down at Harry who looked back up at him. "Did you enjoy?"

'_Yes Harry I did enjoy it very much thank you.'_

"It was my pleasure." As Harry went to move away Draco gripped his arms and pulled the green eyed man to him tightly before claiming his mouth with his own. Harry gasped with surprise, then leant into the kiss, when the two men parted they were breathless slowly the blond released Harry and stroked one of his cheeks with the back of one hand as he spoke. _'I never did thank you for not going tonight and staying here with me did I?'_

"No you didn't why what do you have in mind Draco?"

'_At the moment what I have in mind is you and the bed.' _The Slytherin told him a purr to his voice.

Harry raised both brows at his lover. "Really now." The dark haired man walked away from the ice prince slowly he started unbuttoning his shirt then took it off letting it fall to the floor, Draco groaned the Gryffindor grinned at him then undid the trousers before dropping them to the floor and stepping out of them and laying on the bed in only his underwear. "Umm yeah you are right me and the bed is quiet comfy."

Draco couldn't help it he growled at his lover, the Slytherin undid his own shirt before joining Harry on the bed, gently the blond man ran a hand up one of the other wizard's legs, drawing a gasp from the green eyed man. _'Umm now this is more along the lines of what I had in mind.' _The blond told his lover before kissing him deeply.

Murmuring with contentment the dark haired man leant up into the kiss, allowing the Slytherin to dominate him completely, Harry brought his hands to rest on the blonds back before they slowly pulled apart from the heated kiss.

Once the Gryffindor had caught his breath he smiled up at the blond. "Draco what would you like for Christmas?"

'_Asides from you just like this? Nothing I can think of.' _The grey eyed man told Harry, before he pressed the other man more firmly into the mattress and kissed him again.

The green eyed man wriggled his body up against the man above him and smiling as Draco moaned with pleasure. "Well considering Christmas isn't so far away I'll have to make sure I tie a bow round myself huh?" Harry asked the invisible man above him with amusement glowing in his bright green eyes.

The blond groaned at the image this presented to him. _'Oh that would be nice especially if I that bow means you can't get away from me.'_

Harry raised both brows at the Slytherin. "Really now, that sounds rather pleasant."

'_Just pleasant hmm? I'm sure I can to improve on pleasant.'_

Sure enough the blond went on to improve pleasant in a whole series of ways that Harry found truly exhilarating.

The next morning when Draco woke the bed was empty he sat up and looked around to find his lover dressed only in a dressing gown decorating a Christmas tree in the corner of the room, humming Christmas songs to himself as he went about his decorating. The blond sat up in the bed and watched him embellishing the tree with a smile playing round the corners of his lips.

Over the next few days the pile of presents steadily grew under the tree, when Christmas day finally arrived the two men were awake early and sitting beside the tree. Harry dished the presence out, then the two men their hearts in agreement on opening their gifts explored what they had been given for the season.

Harry had received an assortment of sweets, the usual Weasely sweater which drew a laugh from the blond Slytherin as well as a book of wizard love poems from Lucius, with a roll of the eyes and a chuckle the dark haired man spoke to his companion. "Love poems from your father, Merlin save me from amorous Malfoy's!"

Draco raised one brow at the man before him before he chuckled with amusement before asking cheekily. _'So does that include me?'_

The blond watched as a delightful blush spread over the other man's face. "No of cause not it only includes your father and you kn..." Harry didn't get to finish the sentence Draco's lips where on his and the Slytherin was pushing him back onto the floor before their fire place.

Harry moaned into that kiss before slowly raising his hands and finding the other man's shoulders, slowly they pulled apart from the kiss both breathing quiet hard. "I take it this means you'd like your Christmas present now?"

'_Oh yes defiantly.'_

"So right here or do you want to move onto the bed?"

'_Here is just fine.'_

Harry smiled up at the blond, and then gasped as he the invisible Malfoy began to nip at his neck his fingers pushing off the dressing robe to revile his naked chest top the warm fire glow, the green eyed man wriggled slightly under his lover and pulled him closer.

The Slytherin responded eagerly letting his hands stroke a path down the other man's boys grinding his hips to those of the other man smiling as it elicited more delicious moans from the other wizard. "I love you Draco." Harry whispered so quietly he wasn't sure that the green eyed man had said the words, so instead of answering them the blond nipped his way down the Gryffindors neck and then gently teased one sensitive nipple with his tongue.

Enjoying every sound his teasing reached from the other man the blond reluctantly released the nipple, before pushing the robe off of his lover. '_This is the best Christmas I have ever had.' _Draco told Harry quietly.

The other wizard smiled at him with agreement. "So why don't you come back down here so we can both enjoy it some more." Harry asked the blond man.

'_Now that sounds like a very good plan.' _The Slytherin said before going back to enjoying his most wonderful Christmas present.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Is this love?

Draco had been trying ever since Christmas to find a way to ask Harry if he had really said he was in love with him it wasn't the kind of question that you could just drop into the conversation and the other wizard hadn't said anything about it since then.

The blond was half tempted to shrug the whole thing off as just his imagination but the young man couldn't quiet forget the way those words had made him the warmth that had filled him deep inside he wanted to experience that warmth over and over again like some kind of drug the question was how to get Harry to repeat the words the Slytherin thought that he had spoken.

This morning oddly for the blond he was awake before his lover and was laying on the bed looking down at him, the ice price was very glad that the potion only had two months left to run, it would be wearing off on valentine's day and Draco had already decided that he was going to tell Harry that he loved him when he was visible, he wanted the other man to be able to see the truth in his face and that was kind of a little hard at the moment.

There was something else the blond planned to do that day too but that part of his plan was dependant on two things one finding out if Harry had said he loved him and two the other wizards reaction to his confession of love.

The blond was drawn out of his thoughts as slowly Harry stirred next to him the bright green eyes flickered open and he stretched. _'Good morning.'_

"Oh good morning Draco."

'_Harry I want to ask you something.'_

The dark haired man yawned and stretched again. "What is it?"

'_The man you kept talking about the one you wanted but didn't think you could have, is he me by any chase? Is it me you love?' _Draco asked the man lying next to him softly, his grey eyes watching Harry intently.

The green eyed man flushed slightly before looking at him. "Yes Draco, I was talking about you, I fell in love with you and I am in love with you."

'_When did you fall in love with me?'_

"I realised I liked you in my third year, it developed quietly over the years I didn't realised that I loved you fully until my fifth year. I sometimes didn't know why I loved you after all you did tend to behave like a complete jack arse round me most of the time."

'_Love is blind, isn't that the old saying?_

"Yes it is, any way why did you ask me that suddenly?" Harry asked intrigued.

'_At Christmas when we were together in front of the fire you said you loved me and I wanted to know if I had heard you correctly and if I had when it had happened.'_

The Gryffindor smiled softly at the man with him. "So love what would you like to do for Valentine's Day?" Harry asked his lover softly.

'_I want to spend time with you; I'm supposed to return to visibility that day and I want to be here with you when I hope that's alright.' _

A slow blush spread over Harry's face followed quickly by a happy smile. "Yes of cause it's alright." The Gryffindor sighed, Draco had not said that he loved him in return, Harry wasn't surprised by this but to say it didn't hurt even a little would be a lie because it did hurt.

The blond could see the hurt flicker briefly in Harry's deep green eyes and decided to ask an off the topic question to distract him._ 'Harry when my things were sent down here from the Slytherin dorms do you remember seeing a wooden box carved with a dragon?"_

Harry frowned for a few moments at this odd question and then nodded. "Yes, I put it in the top draw of that chest of draws over there." He said pointing across the room to a large chest of draws. "Why is it something important?"

The Slytherin was relived the box was here, he dreaded what it might have been like if he had needed to go looking for it then his whole house would have been aware of his intentions towards Harry._ 'Yes it is important, now don't ask anything more please it's a surprise.' _Draco said softly.

"Alright then I won't ask but your going to have to recompense for not asking somehow?" Harry asked the blond raising both brows at the other man in a suggestive manor.

The Slytherin grinned at his lover before he leant in Draco kissed the green eyed man slowly and deliberately before pulling back. _'You know you really should have been in my house, you would have made a great Slytherin.'_

"I'll take that as a compliment and I almost was in your house you know?"

'_You were? What happened there?' _The ice prince asked surprised by this confession from Harry.

The green eyed man sighed softly before looking up at his lover. "I asked the sorting hat not to put me in Slytherin, at the time I didn't particularly like you and Ron told me all wizards and witches from that house went bad."

'_How delightful prejudice of him.'_

"Yeah well we were kids at the time and well you were a bit much for me to take on board at the time."

Draco smiled slightly at the memories of those early days. _'I was a bit of a moron wasn't I?'_

The Gryffindor raised both eyebrows at the other wizard. "A bit I think that might just be a slight understatement."

The blond chuckled slightly. _'Alright you win this time I was a complete moron when we first met.'_

"Good I'm glad you realise that!" Harry said a triumphant tone to his voice.

The ice prince shook his head slightly before leaning in and kissing Harry soundly, as he listened to the murmurs of passion coming from his lover the blond smiled to himself just a little while longer then he could show Harry exactly how he felt for him and would be able to tell the green eyed man he loved him and a whole lot more.

Draco had a lot planned for this Valentine's day, not just a confession he was also planning to ask the question he had be burning to ask Harry since Christmas, his mind drifted briefly to the wooden box which contained the betrothal ring he had, had made years ago, it was made to magical fit the one who excepted his suite and the Slytherin couldn't wait to see it on his lovers finger.

The ice prince banished these thoughts from his head to be perused for another day right now he had more important things to be doing namely making sure that his lover wouldn't leave the bed for another few hours at least...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: Visible again.

The Slytherin ice prince was nervously sitting next to Harry in the great hall, today was when he was going to become visible again, the golden boy had been especially granted the day off by the headmaster. As the two men sat at breakfast Blaise and Pansy walked over to where the Gryffindor golden boy was sitting, slowly the dark haired man looked up at them his brows rose with curiosity. "Yes?" Harry asked them.

"We were wondering if Draco was going to be moving back into the dungeons after he becomes visible again." Blaise said to the Gryffindor.

Slowly Harry looked at the space beside him that contained the person in question. _'No bloody chance.'_

The dark haired man laughed slightly before looking back to the two Slytherins. "No way apparently."

They both smiled down at Harry for a moment then looked to the space beside him. "Well the power of love I guess, in that case we'll do our best to make sure that as Draco's love you receive as little grief from the rest of our house as possible." Pansy told the green eyed man in question.

The blond Slytherin blinked at his two house mates and friends with a moments surprise before a slow smile broke out of his face, one that was mirrored on the face of his lover. "Thank you." Harry replied, he stood holding out a hand to Blaise, who with a smile of his own took it they shook hands before the Gryffindor turned to Pansy and settled on a lose hug.

The great hall subsided into a momentary silence stunned by the actions of the two parties, then urgent whispering began, eventually exculpating back into normal levels of noise for the great hall on a Saturday morning.

Harry sat back down as did the two Slytherins, as he did so the Valentine's Day post arrived for both himself and Draco, the green eyed man grimaced at the pile of gifts before him and then looked to his left where his blond lover was sitting. "What do you want to do with all of this?"

Draco himself was inspecting the pile of offerings with distain, turned his silver gaze onto the man next to him. _'Burn them if I had my way, but knowing you you'll say something typically Gryffindor like we can't hurt their feelings like that and insist we try to find some nice way to dispose of all this.'_

The dark haired man couldn't help but laugh at the man next to him. _'Oh come on the whole school knows we are a couple after the scene with Ginny a few months back why do we have to be nice about a lot of gifts we don't want and that are probably laced with love potions.'_

Harry started laughed again before looking back at the pile of gifts, and looking round them at Hermione. "Hey Hermione since Draco and I don't want our gifts why don't you send them to your charity for the house elves I'm sure they could action them off or something."

The young witch looked up at Harry and smiled at him widely. "Thanks Harry." With a quick spell the young woman had vanished the pile of unwanted gifts and the Gryffindor looked at his companion. "Before you ask yes that is what I do with them every year, it's a win, win situation I get rid of stuff I don't want and Hermione raises money to help her house elf charity."

'_That's actually rather cleaver.'_

"Why thank you love, now shall we head back to our room?"

'_Yes please.'_

"I and Draco are going to head back to our room now, don't be surprised if you don't see us until Monday." Harry told his two best friends with a huge smile plastered over his face.

Hermione and Ron shared a knowing smile the two friends then waved Harry good bye as he left the great hall, the golden boy made his way to his and Draco's room he spoke the password quietly before going inside and placing a locking charm on the door.

The two men sat in silence on the bed for a moment before the Gryffindor turned to his companion. "Do you want to lie down together and talk why we wait?"

'_That would be nice.'_

The two men moved on the bed lying alongside each other, Harry reached out his hand found Draco he felt his way round the invisible man and then pulled him close both hands pressed into his back. "What is the first thing you want to do once your visible again Draco?"

'_Kiss you then I think I want to take a nice long shower with you and actually eat something.' _The Slytherin told Harry smiling as he spoke.

The Gryffindor grinned at the other man. "Ahh so you have it all planned out good, good!" The green eyed man closed his eyes and snuggled in close to the Ice prince.

With a happy sigh Draco put his arms round Harry, before he too closed his eyes, when the Slytherin next opened his grey eyes it was because his lover was frantically shaking him awake, the blond blinked up at him. "What is it?" The ice prince asked Harry curiously.

The green eyed man simply smiled at him, then carefully took one of the blonds' hands in his before drawing him over to the mirror as they stood before the full length mirror Draco blinked for a moment and then slowly smiled, he could see himself that meant... quickly he turned to Harry. "I'm visible again?"

"Yes love." The other wizard assured him still smiling.

The Slytherin walked over to where the green eyed man stood watching him, then threw both arms round Harry and hugged him hard. The slightly shorter wizard returned the embrace and then looked up at his blond lover, slowly Draco drew back his grey eyes meeting with the brilliant green of the other wizards. "I believe you said there were something's you wanted to do once you were visible again."

"Ahh yes there were... so I best start at the top." Draco leant in kissing the man in his arms softly to start with then harder as Harry leant into the kiss, slowly the blond drew back, he released the other man only to go over to where the wooden box was, carefully he drew it out and took out the ring that was kept inside, the Slytherin pocketed it before walking back to Harry who was watching him confused, the ice prince took both of the dark haired wizard's hands in his. "I love you Harry, I've been wanting to tell you that for months now but I wanted wait until you could see the truth in my eyes as I could see it in yours."

The messy haired man smiled up at his lover. "Yes I can see you mean it, now how about we get you that shower?"

"No not yet love, there is something else, Harry we've been together nine months some would say that's not long enough others would say it is, for the first time in my live I had to depend on someone and it made me realise so many things, but mostly that I loved you and it I feel it's right to ask you this. Would you become my betrothed?"

Harry's green eyes widened as Draco held the ring from the box out to him, with a smile the Gryffindor spoke. "Yes of cause."

Quickly the blond took the hand of the other wizard and carefully slipped the white gold band onto his finger, then raised the hand to his lips kissing where the ring sat, before with silver eyes that shone with promises of what was to come the Slytherin pulled his lover towards the bathroom, starting to strip him as they went.

(There all done...I don't think there is any more to say or do.)


End file.
